The invention relates to a magnetic material for use in the magnetic recording and playback of information, which material consists of ferrite particles having the composition A.sub.1-y Zn.sub.y Fe.sub.2 O.sub.4, wherein A is one or more bivalent metal ions.
The invention also relates to a magnetic recording medium having a high information density.
The invention furthermore relates to a method of manufacturing a magnetic material.
Ferrite particles having the composition given hereinbefore are described, for example, in published Japanese Patent Application JP 59-55002, in which A is the Mn.sup.II -ion. The coercive force of this material is 40 to 160 A/m. Such ferrite particles are used, to manufacture magnet cores, for example, by means of a sintering process. The ferrite particles have dimensions from 0.3 to 0.8 .mu.m, the object of which is to achieve a good homogeneity during sintering.